super_smash_bros_lawl_deluxe_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Iori Yagami
On-Screen Appearance Streak Rush Slides in, leaving a streak of fire behind himself. Special Attacks Neutral B - 108-Shiki: Yanibarai Iori swipes his hand along the ground, sending a projectile streak of fire forwards. It is faster, but weaker than Kyo. Side B - 212 Shiki: Kototsuki In Iori runs in place, then grabs the opponent in the face and slams into ground, then makes an explosion of purple flames. Up B - 100 Shiki: Oniyaki Iori spirals upwards with a flaming backhand. It has more horizontal distance than Kyo. Down B - 127 Shiki: Aoi Hana Done by pressing three times. Iori attacks with two sliding uppercuts in succession before jumping forwards with a hammerfist. Final Smash Level 1 - Kin 1211 Shiki: Ya Otome Iori holds his hands over his head for a moment then lunges forwards going into a serious of swipes in rapid succession, before grabbing his opponent with both hands and causing an explosion. The MAX version is very different, Iori lunges as usual, but grabs the opponent and puts them into the ground, slashes several times before slaming with his fists three times. Ura 316 Shiki: Saika It is a follow up of Ya Otome, by pressing B after the move. Iori slashes forwards, then upward, which leaves a trail of invisible projectiles, and finally a large purple flame wave from the ground. Cannot be peformed in MAX. Final Smash Level 2 - Ura 108 Shiki: Ya Sakazuki Iori holds his left hand while charging up his fireball, then released it into the ground that waves it. Upon hitting, it will create a purple thunder, leaving the circle under him/her. This will stun the opponent shorter. The MAX version will create purple thunders after released and causes to stun for longer. It also slowly damages. Final Smash Level 3 - Chi no Bousou Iori roars and jumps towards the opponent, if success, the screen goes black, while Iori slashes several times with a red background, then finally roars with a lying opponent. KOSFX KOSFX1: GAH! KOSFX2: WHAT! Star KOSFX: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Screen KOSFX: Fool! Taunts Up: "This is just stupid." Sd: "Get out of here" Dn: "Fool... Are you still dreaming?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Geez, sorry you guys. There's no cure for stupidity! Victory 2: This is your last fight. A memorable final performance! Victory 3: Well, you had to die sometime. Now is as good a time as any! Victory 4: (Only Against Kyo Kusanagi) Do you want to beg for your life now? Victory 5: (Only Against Terry Bogard) You got into Smash before Me! what a waste Lose/Clap: (Laughs Menacingly) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Iori Yagami (八神 庵, Yagami Iori) is a video game character who made his first appearance in the Neo Geo fighting game, The King of Fighters '95. He is a central recurring character and the initial enemy (and eventual rival) of Kyo Kusanagi. He is the heir to one of the three clans that sealed the legendary snake entity, Orochi, 1,800 years ago. His clan, formerly known as the Yasakani (八尺瓊, Yasakani), wields pyrokinetic powers. They keep the seal over Orochi intact with help from the Kusanagi and Yata clans using three ancient artifacts. His family's treasure is the Yasakani Jewel (八尺瓊曲玉, Yasakani no Magatama) and his family crest is the crescent moon, which he wears on the back of his jacket. He also wears a plain silver ring around his left middle finger; the significance of the ring, if any, is unknown. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- A left hook, followed with a right hook, then a swipe. *Dash Attack- A rushing head attack Tilt Attacks *Side- A spinning kick *Up- An axe kick *Down- Crouching kick Smashes *Side- A circle kick *Up- A powerful upward kick *Down- Peforms a crouching dropkick Aerials *N-Air - A leaping side kick *F-Air - A hammerfist *B-Air - Turns and peforms a kick *U-Air - Upward kick *D-Air - A downward elbow Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with both hands *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Iori throws forwards *Back- Kuzukaze: Turns and lifts it. *Up- Peforms an uppercut *Down- Slams downwards Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Orochi Logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Iori's hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Black: Default *Green *Red: Terry Bogard *Blue *Violet: Kula Diamond *Orange *Dark Blue: Orochi Iori *KoF Maximum Impact Series outfit (Alternate Costume) *KoF XII-XIII outfit (Alternate Costume) *KoF XIV outfit (Alternate Costume) *Miss X outfit (Alternate Costume) Trivia *Insert One Video